Wordless
by AyuT
Summary: Al fin, cualquier duda que pudiera exitir se aclaró, y Ritsuka pronunció aquellas palabras tan esperadas. Aoyagi Ritsuka x Agatsuma Soubi. Gracias por las reviews!


**Wordless**

_Ritsuka cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Seimei con llave. Había estado investigando de nuevo en el ordenador de su hermano, pero hacía tiempo que no veía nada nuevo. Le había tentado el salir por la ventana, aquella por la que solía entrar Soubi en sus visitas furtivas... pero prefirió hacerlo de otra manera._

_Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, viendo programas en la televisión. Ritsuka pretendía salir de la casa sin que ella se diese cuenta, pero justo cuando llegó al piso de abajo, y pisó el vestíbulo, su madre se giró violentamente y se puso en pie, mirando con seriedad a su hijo._

_- Madre... – Ritsuka se quedó parado en el sitio. - Ve-Verás, yo... tengo que ir urgentemente a hacer... a que Shinonome-sensei me dé unos ejercicios que olvidé esta mañana en el colegio. - Ritsuka trataba de refrenar la ira de su madre, pero esta le miraba fijamente a los ojos sin variar el gesto, y Ritsuka cada vez se veía más acorralado. - Sé que es tarde... Pero... me acaba de llamar...- Ritsuka agarró con fuerza el teléfono móvil que colgaba de una cinta que rodeaba su cuello, que comenzó a emitir destellos intermitentes de luz roja. - No... No tardaré en volver, te lo prometo... - su madre se acercó a él con la mano extendida. - y tendré cuidado, mucho cuidado._

_Ritsuka cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la mano de su madre se posó sobre su cabeza. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, Ritsuka se encontró con una suave caricia y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de su madre. Por un momento se sintió reconfortado, e hizo amago de sonreír._

_- No te preocupes... no importa lo que suceda. Pero, por favor, te ruego que cuando vuelvas¡traigas a Ritsuka¿Dónde está¿Qué has hecho con él? – susurró, triste._

_De repente aquella mano que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello se volvió rígida y temblorosa. Ritsuka cerró los ojos y trató de aguantar, mientras su madre se echaba a llorar y se derrumbaba de rodillas en el suelo. Ritsuka tomó su mano y trató de consolarla, pero su madre le respondió con una bofetada en la mejilla. Ritsuka tuvo suerte de que estaba ya cansada del resto del día._

_Tratando de no gritar, y soportando el dolor sin derramar una sola lágrima, como siempre, Ritsuka acompañó a su madre, repentinamente medio dormida, a su habitación, y allí la ayudó a acostarse en la cama. Observó durante unos instantes su rostro durmiente y sereno, y entonces retomó su camino. Cogió sus llaves, cerró la puerta, y observó que el móvil volvía a emitir esa luz roja e intermitente._

_- Sólo un poco más... no seas impaciente... - susurró al viento de la noche._

_Aquella era la primera vez que salía tan tarde de casa. Aunque había farolas a ambos lados de la calle, aquel ambiente, tan solitario y misterioso, le ponía los pelos de punta. Caminó con cautela, tratando de no desviarse del camino. Sentía como si algo le acechase. Trató de pensar en otra cosa para no asustarse._

_¿Estaría allí cuando él llegase¿O tendría que esperar un rato? Su orden exacta había sido "En el parque a medianoche, justo a las 00.00". Aunque él había aceptado sin poner excusas, y decía que haría lo que Ritsuka quisiese, éste no se sentía muy seguro de si decía la verdad o no. Pero aún así, había cosas que no se podían controlar. No, de ninguna forma. Por más que lo intentase._

_Hacía días que todo le recordaba a él. ¿Estaría cediendo ante aquello a lo que tantas veces se había negado¿De verdad era lo mejor resistir¿O haría bien en dejarse llevar? Ritsuka estaba cada vez más nervioso. Dobló una esquina y observó algo moviéndose en la oscuridad. _

_¿Un gato, quizás? Ritsuka aceleró el paso, tragando saliva. No podía alejarse del pensamiento la idea de que alguien le seguía. ¿Por qué¿Qué quería de él¿Que motivos tendría para seguirle?_

_"No seas estúpido." trató de convencerse a sí mismo. "Si tanto miedo tienes¿por qué no das media vuelta y regresas a casa?"_

_No podía. Mirase a donde mirase, las calles eran oscuras y solitarias. Quizás debió pensarlo mejor antes de preparar aquel encuentro. Oyó unas pisadas. Tal vez fuera su imaginación. Sí, estaba tan convencido de ello que incluso creía que podía oír las pisadas de quien le seguía._

_Un enorme estruendo se oyó cuando cayó un cubo de basura al suelo, unos metros más adelante en el camino de Ritsuka. Este hizo amago de retroceder, pero entonces vio un gato que salía de entre las bolsas de basura._

_"¿Lo ves?" respiró hondo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Son ideas tuyas." Miró el reloj. 23.56. "Vas a llegar tarde, y luego no podrás reprocharle nada..."_

_Ritsuka echó a correr. Tenía prisa, pero ¿era esa la verdadera razón por la que el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido? Los perros que guardaban las puertas de las casas ladraban a su paso, y Ritsuka trataba de no escucharlos. Entonces, notó que algo se le había caído. _

_Paró en seco, miró hacia atrás, y vio las llaves de su casa tiradas en el suelo, brillando por el reflejo de la luz de una farola. Parecía que la bombilla estaba rota, y la luz anaranjada parpadeaba sin cesar. En la penumbra, Ritsuka creyó vislumbrar la figura de alguien conocido, pero entonces despareció._

_Parecía que su teoría de que alguien le seguía no iba mal encaminada. Pero ¿quién era¿Yuiko¿Yayoi? No, sus padres no les dejarían salir tan tarde. ¿Realmente le seguían, o sólo era alguien que pasaba por allí? Ritsuka no sabía qué pensar. Tenía frío, y estaba tiritando. Se agachó a coger sus llaves, mirando de nuevo a donde creía haber visto a alguien. Nada._

_- Ritsuka._

_Ritsuka se giró de golpe, sobresaltado. Allí estaba él. Soubi. Ritsuka se sintió reconfortado, pero aún no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_- ¡Soubi¿Qué haces aquí? - gritó._

_Ritsuka se acercó a él, casi corriendo. Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento._

_- ¿Me das una orden y ni siquiera la recuerdas? - sonrió Soubi, quitándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto._

_- ¡P-Pues claro que me acuerdo¡¿A donde crees que iba a estas horas por la calle?!_

_- Tienes mucho miedo. Y estás tiritando. - susurró Soubi, poniendo su abrigo sobre los hombros de Ritsuka._

_- ¿Q-que dices¡Estoy bien! - Ritsuka se puso colorado, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Soubi, aunque el abrigo le quedaba bastante largo. Cogió a Soubi de la manga de su jersey y lo arrastró mientras caminaba hacia otra calle. - ¡Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos a un sitio en el que podamos hablar sin molestar a nadie!_

_- De acuerdo, Ritsuka. El abrigo te hace adorable. - sonrió Soubi._

_- ¡No digas tonterías!_

_Poco a poco, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre de Ritsuka desparecieron. La verdad es que se sentía más seguro acompañado de Soubi. Aunque les estuvieran siguiendo, o eso le pareciera, Ritsuka sentía que estando con Soubi nada les sucedería. Claro, era un adulto. _

_¿Pero realmente pensaba que era por esa razón? Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a un descampado que parecía muy tranquilo, al final de una urbanización._

_- ¿Por qué no me esperaste en el parque? - preguntó Ritsuka, soltando a Soubi. - ¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiera llegado cuando te fuiste y no nos hubiéramos encontrado?_

_- Parece que ya estás más tranquilo... - susurró Soubi._

_- ¡Contéstame!_

_- Llegué justo a la hora que me ordenaste, Ritsuka. Pero como no estabas, pensé que debía ir a buscarte..._

_- ¡Pero si iba bien de tiempo¡Yo también habría llegado a la hora justa! - se justificó Ritsuka, apretando los puños. - De todas formas¡no quiero que vayas a buscarme nunca a mi casa, Soubi¡No quiero¿Lo entiendes?_

_- Por supuesto, Ritsuka. Sabes que si tú me lo prohíbes, no lo haré. - afirmó Soubi, serio._

_- ¡No lo digas tan a la ligera¿Por qué no puedes prometerme las cosas de otra manera¿Es por eso de que somos "señor" y "sirviente", o "luchador" y "sacrificio", o lo que sea? - Ritsuka hervía de rabia._

_- Yo debo obedecerte como tu sirviente, Ritsuka. - sonrió Soubi, sentándose en un banco. - Ahora soy el luchador de Loveless._

_- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes¡A mí eso no me importa, Soubi, porque tú... para mí...!_

_Ritsuka cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró al respaldo del banco. Soubi sonrió de nuevo._

_- ¿Así que es por eso por lo que no lo has podido soportar? - preguntó, observando el rostro de Ritsuka, tomándolo por la barbilla._

_En los ojos de Ritsuka pudo observar unas lágrimas que brotaban, a punto de resbalar por sus tiernas mejillas. Soubi las limpió con sus dedos._

_- No llores.- susurró en su oído, haciendo que Ritsuka se inclinase hacia delante, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - Te quiero, Ritsuka._

_- ¡¡NO!! - gritó Ritsuka, quitando las cálidas manos de Soubi de su rostro. - ¡No me digas eso¡Me duele oírlo!_

_Ritsuka se tapó los oídos con las manos, y se agachó en el suelo, detrás del banco. Soubi se puso en pie y se arrodilló junto a él. Ritsuka, llorando, suplicante, le miró. Soubi le sonrió._

_- Soubi... - sollozó Ritsuka. - No sé que me pasa... A veces, de repente, tengo mucho miedo...y me entran muchas... muchas ganas de verte..._

_Soubi le miró dulcemente, y Ritsuka pudo verse reflejado en sus preciosos ojos azules. Soubi, sin decir nada, rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que le había prestado a Ritsuka, y sacó un pañuelo. Cuidadosamente, acarició el rostro de Ritsuka, le secó las lágrimas, y le besó la frente. Ritsuka sintió una enorme calidez que entraba en todo su cuerpo, y bajó la cabeza._

_- Soubi...dime... ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar esto¿Vas a estar siempre conmigo? - se puso en pie. - ¿de verdad piensas ayudarme a vengar la muerte de Seimei?_

_- Todo se sabrá con el tiempo...- Soubi rechazó el pañuelo que Ritsuka le quería devolver, y cerró la mano de éste en un puño, con el pañuelo dentro.- Debes dejar que las cosas pasen...- miró a la luna. -...y conforme pase el tiempo, las respuestas irán llegando por sí solas..._

_- Pero¿cuánto¿Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para saberlo todo? - Ritsuka estaba impaciente. No obtuvo respuesta alguna de Soubi, quien se sentó de nuevo en el banco. Ritsuka se reprimió para no llorar de nuevo. - Entiendo. No piensas responderme. A veces no te entiendo, Soubi. - Soubi cambió un poco la cara. Ritsuka se sentó a su lado. - No entiendo por qué, en estas tres semanas en las que no nos hemos visto ni hablado, no he podido pensar en otra cosa.- Soubi le miró de reojo.- Me gustaría saber por qué, aunque intente separarme de ti, no soy capaz de hacerlo...- Ritsuka se puso colorado. Soubi lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Sabes? Cada vez que veo una mariposa, me acuerdo de ti, Soubi. - Ritsuka acarició los pendientes en forma de mariposa que Soubi lucía en aquellas hermosas orejas que él mismo perforó un día de lluvia. - Te gustan las mariposas¿verdad?_

_- No. Odio las mariposas. - rompió su silencio Soubi. Se puso de lado, cara a cara con Ritsuka. Acarició sus orejas, y empujó suavemente la cabeza de Ritsuka hacia su hombro. Se fundieron en un dulce abrazo. - Pero si a ti te gustan, yo puedo ser una mariposa para ti. - Ritsuka miró hacia el suelo, sonrojado. - Lo cierto es que a mí me sucede lo mismo que a ti. Llevo estos pendientes porque sé que a ti te gustan las mariposas, Ritsuka. Y estos agujeros que perforaste en la tierna piel de mis orejas son algo muy importante para mí. Todo me recuerda a ti, Ritsuka._

_Ritsuka cerró los ojos, inquieto. Pensaba que aquella escena era demasiado, Soubi era un embaucador. Pero su corazón le pedía más. Le decía que los sentimientos de Soubi eran verdaderos, que no eran fruto de sus órdenes, ni de las de nadie. Podría pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo entre aquellos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo y hacían que dejase de temblar, sintiéndose firme, sintiéndose seguro... había llegado el momento._

_- Ritsuka, te quiero. - susurró Soubi una vez más._

_Esta vez, Ritsuka no lo rechazó con el mismo estruendo de siempre. Se separó de él, tomándolo por los hombros, y le miró a los ojos, tratando de aguantar la mirada de Soubi, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Soubi correspondió su mirada, firme, y por primera vez, Ritsuka vio en esos ojos azulados un brillo especial, un atisbo de pena, como una súplica._

_El viento corría, helado, y sacudía los cabellos de ambos, tratando de interponerse entre sus caras y cortar sus pieles. Pero entre ellos había algo que lo impedía, algo caliente, húmedo, profundo. Ritsuka acercó su cara a la de Soubi, acariciando con cuidado la suave piel de aquel rostro tan añorado y desconocido a la vez, tan atractivo._

_- Sou..._

_Ritsuka quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero Soubi silenció sus labios con un beso. Ritsuka, lejos de negarse, dejó que Soubi le estrechase de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cada vez hacía más frío, y comenzó a nevar. Los dos tiritaban, pero aquel beso era el calor que reconfortaba su interior, alimentando sus almas. Ritsuka se sentía feliz, muy feliz. _

_Separaron sus labios, y Soubi apretó a Ritsuka contra su pecho. Ritsuka se quitó el abrigo y lo puso encima de Soubi, de manera que cubría a los dos. Soubi le acarició las orejas una vez más, y no pudo evitar sonreír de la manera más sincera que había sonreído hasta entonces, cuando oyó de la boca de Ritsuka la palabras que había deseado oír desde que se convirtió en su luchador... no, desde que le conoció._

_- Yo también, Soubi. Te quiero._

_Y allí, entre los copos de nieve que se posaban sobre ellos, Ritsuka y Soubi se quedaron dormidos en el silencio, hasta que se hizo tarde y Soubi acompañó a Ritsuka cerca de su casa. El amanecer de un nuevo día les avisó de que debían separarse. No, aquello no era ninguna separación. Había dado comienzo algo muy importante en sus vidas. Había florecido el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero, aún así, les quedaba un largo, difícil y peligroso reto que superar... _


End file.
